secrets learned
by alymun
Summary: Harvey couldn't believe it when he found out. It couldn't be true, but it was. Mike had been keeping a secret from everyone, but secrets never stay secret long and now Harvey has to learn to deal with his puppy problems. Warning: may eventually contain CP. also story is not a slash!
1. Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell…" Harvey trailed off uncertainly. Was it true? Had he, the great Harvey Specter, the man who could read anybody, had he been duped? "You mean he's?" Donna nodded grimly and watched as her boss slowly sunk into his chair. "You better tell me everything."

24 hours earlier…

Donna was having a bad day. Harvey was still refusing to forgive Mike for betraying him and Mike kept shooting her the puppy eyes, just begging to be let back into the house. Men were always so stubborn. She had done her job, hardened her heart and sent the poor puppy back to the doghouse before going into Harvey's office to try to talk some sense into his stubborn head. A futile endeavour of course, he was too far into his anger to listen to her. Donna sighed; she would have to try again tomorrow.

At midnight, Donna angrily stormed back into Pearson Darby. She had completely forgotten to copy an important document for Harvey and since lately he snapped whenever anyone did anything wrong, she was forced to come in and do it before he noticed. She was walking past Mike's desk when she heard his phone buzz. She quickly glanced around but nobody was nearby and she gave into her curiosity to check who was texting Mike.

'I know I'm supposed to never talk to you again, but hell man, you are my best friend. And what kind of friend doesn't wish their friend happy birthday. So happy birthday Mikey… I hope that it turns out better than your last one. Only one more year till you're legal and we can really party!'

Donna grimaced at the thought of Trevor coming back to party. It actually took a minute for what she'd read to hit her. One more year till he was legal? That would make her puppy 20! She reread the text but it still said the same thing. Harvey's puppy was really just a puppy.

She heard someone approaching and quickly put down the phone before strolling to her desk and sitting heavily in her chair. Harvey was going to freak.

Present day

Harvey cursed under his breath. Obviously he had to get rid of the kid, he was already risking enough on Mike not having a law degree. If it got out about his age people would know that he couldn't have gone to Harvard so all his secrets would come out. Harvey couldn't risk it. Mike had just turned 20 years old! That meant he had hired a 19 year old, a teenager! But Mike was still better than the Harvard drones he worked with. The kid was impressive and Harvey would hate to find a new associate.

All right fine! He would admit it to himself. The puppy had grown on him and he didn't want to fire the damn kid, even if he had betrayed him and cost him his name on the wall. He was Harvey Specter; it would be up there eventually because he was just that awesome and the kid didn't really have a choice about the matter. That's when Harvey realized what he was doing. Not only had he accepted that he was working with a 20 year old kid, but he had apparently forgiven him too. He really was going soft.

"Donna, summon the puppy. We need to talk." Harvey said through the intercom.

"Finally." Donna smirked through the glass at her boss, who purposely turned his back on her and flicked off the intercom. Donna laughed at Harvey's dramatics and wondered again, why she was his friend. She picked up her phone and dialled the familiar number. "Hey pup. Your masters calling." She'd barely finished speaking when Mike appeared looking ruffled and practically shaking with excitement. Donna smiled at the image of the kid as a puppy, complete with wagging tail that popped into her head. Sometimes it was just too fitting. She waved him in and once again cursed Harvey for muting her entertainment.

Mike practically skipped into the office. He couldn't believe Harvey had called for him. It had been months of the cold shoulder and chilling glares. "Sit." Harvey said without looking up from his folder. Mike immediately threw himself onto the couch. Man he had missed the couch. It was a fantastic couch, which probably cost more than his apartment. He sat patiently, studying the office, looking for any differences since he had last been allowed to set foot in it. It was quiet until Harvey closed the file and looked up at him. Harvey stared at him for a second and tried to order his thoughts.

"Next time you come to me. I can't do anything unless I am informed so I don't care how small of a problem it is or how much you are being threatened, you tell me immediately. Understand?" Mike was nodding happily and stuttering out promises, which Harvey promptly ignored. "I need these folder proofread by 4."

Mike grabbed the files and started to leave the office when he heard Harvey behind him. "Happy birthday kid." Mike stumbled over his feet before nodding and opened the door. He went to duck out to safety. Too slow. "How old did you say you are now?" Harvey continued.

Mike froze and slowly turned around. "I didn't say. Does it really matter?" he asked desperately. Harvey just glared at him. "25." Mike muttered quietly.

"Really, cause I could have sworn you just promised to never lie to me, two minutes ago." Mike flinched back from the anger in Harvey's voice.

"Fine, I'm 20. But please don't fire me! Seriously Harvey, I don't let it interfere with work and I mean you obviously didn't even realize for over a year so it can't be that big of a deal." Mike rambled on nervously.

"Relax kid. I'm not firing you. I would hate to find a new associate. However, don't you ever lie to me again. I mean it Mike. If I catch you in a lie, you won't like the consequences."

"Seriously? I'm not fired. Thank you! I won't let you down and I won't ever lie."

"Mike, fair warning. If you ever let your age cause problems, I will step in and deal with you. But until it becomes a problem, I don't care. Now go read those files." Harvey watched as the kid slipped out of the office and talk to Donna. Harvey laughed as Mike turned beet red and practically fled down the hall. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Here's a warning though… there is quite a few swear words in it and some corporal punishment. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. **

Mike walked out of Harvey's office in a daze. He couldn't believe they knew his secret and that he still had a job. The fear of them finding out had been eating at him since he started working for Harvey and the man didn't even care, except to give him some warning about consequences. Mike snorted at that, what was he going to do, give him more paperwork?

Donna waved him over to her desk and he cautiously approached her. "I can't believe you lied to me! Mike – sweetie, if you weren't so little and adorable I would really have to make you pay for that." Mike turned beet red and bolted for the safety of the associate's cubicles. Donna was scary.

The next month passed quickly and true to his word, Harvey acted like nothing had happened. Donna was becoming increasingly more annoying though. She was mothering him to death. She scolded him for not eating enough and started bringing him sandwiches and taking away his red bull. Apparently they weren't good for young 'boys'. Mike had taken to hiding his red bull inside vitamin water bottles and his sandwiches were being handed off to eager associates. Mike had never had a big appetite and normally would only eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast and a small dinner.

Mike and Harvey were currently working on a big case and it wasn't going well. They were backed into a corner and it put Harvey in an awful mood. Mike was doing his best to find something they could use but so far he'd had no luck. He had managed to read every single thing they had on the case and there was nothing there. He had just told this to Harvey who looked at him before saying, "Better read it again and find something then since that's your job."

Mike stared at him in disbelief. It was past midnight and he had been reading for 3 days straight. He hadn't left the office in all that time, getting a grand total of 5 hours of sleep, eating two apples and basically living off red bull. Something in Mike just snapped. "No! You know what Harvey, FUCK YOU! I have an eidetic memory and I can tell you there is absolutely nothing in there. I don't give a damn if it's my job, or if you give me to Louis. I won't read them again!"

Mike stomped his foot and turned to stalk out of the office when Harvey slipped around the desk and grabbed him by the arm. "Excuse me? Want to try that again?" he said warningly.

"No I don't, you bastard. Let me go! I quit!" Mike yelled, trying to yank his arm out of Harvey's iron tight grip.

"Alright fine." Harvey said calmly as he turned Mike around and landed 3 hard swats to his backside. Mike yelped and his body instantly froze in shock. "Now you listen to me Michael James Ross. I will not permit you to use that kind of language with anybody, especially me. Nor will I allow screaming. You are a lawyer and I expect you to be able to get your point across without acting like a toddler." With that Harvey grabbed a chair and put it in the corner of the room. "Now you are going to sit here until I say and I do not want to hear a word. Understand?"

"You want me to sit in the fucking corner! Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not a child and I will not be treated like one! You asshole!" Mike snapped at Harvey. Harvey raised an eyebrow and once again spun Mike around, swatting at the squirming backside as he sat in the chair and pulled Mike over his lap.

"If that's the way you want it Mike. You just tell me when you are ready to listen." Harvey said calmly, ignoring the insults and yelps from the bucking man on his lap. "Now when I found out your age, I told you that I would ignore it unless it caused problems. Well guess what kid? Throwing a tantrum is a problem." By this point the fight was leaving Mike, and he could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"Harvey! Please stop. I'll be good, promise." Mike was having a hard time getting the words out amongst all the gasps and yelps and was horrified that he was being such a wimp over a little kid's punishment. Harvey tipped Mike forward and landed another 5 stinging swats to his sit spots before pulling him to a sitting position.

"Shh, Mike. It's ok, you are all done." Harvey said as he hugged the weeping man. He continued rubbing his lower back till the heaving stopped. "Now you are going to sit in this chair till I tell you to alright?" Mike nodded and tentatively lowered himself into the now vacant chair. "Good boy." Harvey went back to his desk and immersed himself into his work.

After half an hour had passed he summoned Mike back to the couch. "Now what was that all about buddy?"

"I'm sorry Harvey. I've just been working on those for so long and I can't find anything and you just told me to restart and I just couldn't do it anymore." Mike rambled, starting to sniff again.

Harvey studied Mike quietly. He noticed the slightly greasy hair, bloodshot eyes and deep bags under the eyes and silently swore at himself. "When was the last time you slept Mike?"

"Last night." Mike replied.

"And how long exactly did you sleep for? Actually you know what, how long have you slept this week? Have you eaten anything?" Harvey started interrogating his tired associate.

Mike winced. "I don't know Harvey. A few hours every night and I haven't been hungry. I'm fine. I can survive on less."

"No Mike, you aren't fine. You are slowly killing yourself. You need food and sleep to survive. I thought you knew enough not to starve yourself. You know that when you deprive your body food and sleep, your brain doesn't work at full speed. That's it. I want you to lie down and get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired! And what about the case? We need to read over it again, I might have missed something and…"

"Bed now!" Harvey interrupted. "Lie down. That's my good puppy." It didn't take long for Mike to drift off to sleep and Harvey picked up a file and kept on working. After about an hour he realized that Mike was whimpering in his sleep. Harvey went and sat next to his puppy and stroked his hair until Mike stopped. Damn, Harvey thought. It's a good thing no one else is here. Donna would never let me forget this. Then he took off his jacket and covered Mike carefully. "Good night Mikey. We'll talk more in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so this chapter is slightly awkward and I apologize but I am not going to have any time to update this week and wanted to give you guys something to read in the meantime. Anyways please review and tell me what you think or if anybody has any ideas for a chapter, feel free to drop me a message. **

Donna followed her usual routine. She got up and got ready for work, grabbing herself and Harvey a coffee on the way in. She walked into Pearson Darby and carefully set her coffee on her desk before turning to go into Harvey's office. That's when she froze in shock. Harvey was sleeping sprawled out in his chair which had been moved over by the couch, a couch where Mike was snuggled under Harvey's very expensive jacket and Harvey's hand was resting on Mike's head.

"Oh my god. That is so cute!" Donna practically squealed. She grabbed her phone and slipped into the office. She needed to have photos of this. Hell she would frame it and put it on her desk.

Harvey groaned to himself. Something had woken him up and now he was realizing just how sore his body was. This is why he didn't sleep in chairs, he thought tiredly. Then he heard the giggle. Oh shit, he quickly opened his eyes to see Donna snapping photos on her phone. Harvey's brain decided to snap on and he realized he was stroking Mike's head. He flung himself away from the associate in a panic. Unfortunately he flung himself a little to hard, flipping the chair and landing on the floor. Donna was full on laughing now, desperately trying to muffle the laughs and not wake up Mike.

Harvey was swearing violently in his head. He couldn't believe this. Last night Mike had started panicking in his sleep so he had moved his chair over to calm him while continuing to work. Apparently he had fallen asleep. God why had he fallen asleep? Donna was never going to let him forget this. He was pretty sure that he would be on his deathbed and she would still find a way to bring this up.

He slowly stood up and followed his still cackling secretary into the hall. "Don't say it. That wasn't anything." He said defensively.

"You care! I've got photographic evidence to prove it." Donna was smirking triumphantly at him. They heard a yelp and quickly turned back to the office where Mike was now standing and desperately rubbing his backside. Donna gasped and Harvey was immediately on the defensive. "Harvey! What did the puppy possibly do to deserve that? You better have a good reason or so help me, I will post this picture online and watch it go viral."

Harvey flinched at the thought; his reputation would never recover and desperately prayed he could calm down momma bear Donna. "Donna! He deserved it, honest! He threw a tantrum and was swearing and trying to quit and.."

Donna interrupted him angrily. "Why did the puppy want to quit? Harvey Specter what did you say to him?"

"I just told him to reread the files, I swear! And its not like I just started swatting! I tried to get him to calm down and when that didn't work I tried the corner! But he wasn't listening Donna! Honestly he was kicking and screaming and I didn't know what else to do!"

Donna was looking slightly less violent now and Harvey slowly lowered the hands he hadn't realized he had raised in defence. That's when Mike tried to slip out of the office. Donna immediately turned her glare on him before pointing back into the office. Mike cringed and quickly turned back around. "You will tell me everything." She said sternly to Harvey and listened to his tale of the previous night.

"Then I realized he looked exhausted and I asked him how much he has slept and ate this week. He told me he had gotten a few hours every night and that he hadn't been hungry so I made him go to sleep." Harvey finished.

At this, Donna turned and stalked into the office. "Michael James Ross!" Mike immediately jumped to his feet and backed away from the angry red head. "Why is Harvey telling me you haven't been eating, when I have brought you sandwiches everyday?"

"Um…well, you see, uh…" Mike stuttered as he frantically retreated behind Harvey's desk, not realizing that he was backing himself into a corner. Donna raised her eyebrow at his lack of a response. "I'vebeengivingthemtotheotherassociates." He said really quickly.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me that you've been giving the food I purposely bought to feed you to those brats you work with." Donna was getting angry again and Harvey thanked god it wasn't at him this time. "Corner now!" she snapped at Harvey was pretty sure that Mike teleported, he got there so quickly. Donna turned to Harvey. "You're forgiven, he deserved it." With that, she turned and disappeared from sight.

"Wouldn't try it." Harvey said without looking up. Donna had been gone five minutes and he had gone back to work, leaving Mike in the corner of the room. A corner he had just started sneaking away from. "Mike, do you really want to piss of Donna even more? She's Donna, she'll now instantly that you've disobeyed her." Mike stepped back into the corner with his head down. He looked just like a puppy with his tail between his legs, that's been swatted for chewing on shoes.

It wasn't long before Donna was striding back into the office. She called Mike over to the couch and gave both men a bagel. "Eat it." She said and watched him as he slowly ate it all. Mike ate the bagel quickly, scared to annoy Donna again and Donna patted him on the head approvingly. After Donna gave Harvey a pointed glare and went back to her own desk.

Harvey coughed awkwardly in the silence. "Mike, we have to talk. I realize that last night wasn't what you were expecting."

"No it wasn't and you had no right to spa- er do that to me!" Mike said angrily.

Harvey wanted to laugh at Mike's reluctance to say spank but knew it would just make Mike more hostile so he bit back the grin and tried his best to stay serious. "Mike, that was a last resort. You weren't exactly giving me many options if you recall."

Mike flushed as he stood up. "Fine, whatever Harvey. I'm going back to work."

"Mike. Sit." Harvey said calmly. Mike hesitantly sat. "Kid, you can't not eat or sleep. They are both vital to your health and I won't have you collapsing because you neglect them. I expect you to eat 3 times a day and sleep at least 6 hours, 8 if we aren't busy."

Mike was getting angry again. "You can't tell me what to do! You aren't my dad, Harvey, and I am not a little kid."

"I know that Mike, but I am someone who cares about you and I am the closest thing you've got." Mike slumped into the couch. "Now there are going to be some rules." Mike made to protest and Harvey talked over his complaints. "Sorry buddy but this is not negotiable. If you can't handle the workload, fine, I will talk to Louis and get him to give you less work but you will not neglect your health. Both, Donna and I, won't allow it. We will step in and deal with it if you won't take care of yourself."

Mike was getting quieter. He hated being lectured but his but was still sore from last night and he didn't want to challenge Harvey and Donna again. "You aren't going to do…you know again are you?" he said quietly.

"I hope not, but that's really up to you Mike. I will only do that for big things. Most of the time we can find some other punishment, corner time, chores, grounding and if I catch you swearing, I will wash out your mouth." Mike groaned at this and Harvey grinned. "Well if you'd rather a spanking?"

"Nope! Nope, the other things are fine. Seriously." Mike said quickly. Then Harvey continued going over broad rules. These were all pretty obvious, no lying, swearing, drugs or anything that would affect his health.

Mike reluctantly agreed to follow Harvey's stupid rules and Harvey grinned at him. "Good boy. Now get to work." Mike couldn't help but smile back as he heard the words and a sense of belonging filled him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. Sorry for the wait, midterms just happened and life went crazy. I hope everyone had a great Halloween! Please review! Note for the guest who reviewed last time- you don't have to like the story but there is no reason to be rude about it. I am ok with constructive criticism but insulting me is not going to do any good. To everyone else, you guys are awesome like always.**

Mike felt awful. He had been feeling nauseous for the past few days but refused to allow his body to get sick. He just didn't have time and so his body would just have to get over it. This morning he had woken up worse though and knew that he was in trouble. Harvey and Donna were way too good at reading people for him to keep it secret for long. Still, Mike would do his best. He had noticed Harvey studying him earlier when he was handing him some files and only some quick talking had saved him from the inquisition that was bound to happen sooner or later.

Mike was really trying his best to avoid Harvey's attention. He had hidden himself in the file room all morning but it was almost lunch and he knew that Donna would find him to ensure he ate something. The words in front of him were blurring and he desperately rubbed at his eyes. It didn't help; the room kept spinning around him.

"Mike? You look like death. Are you ok?" He blinked and tried his best to focus on the face in front of him. It took him a second to realize it was Rachel and he grimaced slightly.

"I'm fine Rach. Just tired." Mike mumbled and that's when it hit him. Oh god, he was going to be sick. He lunged for the trash bin next to him and proceeded to puke up the meagre contents of his stomach.

"Oh ya, you are just peachy." Rachel said sarcastically when he managed to pull himself together. She was crouched down next to him gently rubbing his back and he blushed at the close contact. "I'm going to get Donna. Don't move."

Rachel stood up and started to walk away only to feel a clammy hand grasping hers. She looked down at the clinging Mike. "No! Come on Rachel, please? I'm ok. Just please don't tell Donna. She'll make me go home." He pleaded. He watched carefully as Rachel hesitated.

"Mike, you are sick. You should be at home in bed, not huddled in the file room. Besides it's Donna. You know she will find out anyways and Donna will be pissed you didn't tell her earlier."

"Didn't tell me what earlier?" Donna questioned. She walked in just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation. That's when she took in Mike, huddled on the floor. His face had a sheen of sweat on it and he was shaking slightly. "Oh Kid. You look awful. Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good? Come on, let's go see Harvey."

She helped him up, ignoring his protests and insistence that he was fine and led him away from a worried Rachel. She sighed internally as Mike started begging her not to tell Harvey. "Donna, don't make me tell him. He'll send me home and he needs my help right now. I promise that I'll take it easy and that I'll do whatever you say…"

Donna wondered why her men wouldn't just admit they were sick and relax. Oh no, they couldn't take care of themselves. They had to insist on coming in and infect the whole office before she forced them home to bed. Last time Harvey was sick he had refused to listen to her. She had to get Jessica to threaten him with pro bono cases and then she still had to practically drag Harvey out to the car. "You'll do whatever I say huh?" She smirked at the nodding Mike. "Good. Then I say we are telling Harvey and then you are going home to bed." With that she pushed the pouting man into Harvey's office.

Harvey glanced up, ready to scold Mike for not knocking when he caught Donna's worried frown. He turned back to Mike who had collapsed onto the couch. Harvey studied him carefully, red cheeks, glazed eyes and a sweaty face. Well obviously the kid was sick. Harvey mentally berated himself. He had known something was wrong and knew that Mike was trying to distract him from it that morning.

"Donna, call Ray around. Come on Rookie, you are going home to get some rest." Mike stood up wobbly before his vision went grey and he slipped into the darkness. "Shit!" Harvey dove around his desk, trying desperately to catch the kid before he landed. He caught him just in time and was shocked by the amount of heat the kid was emitting. He felt like a furnace. "Come on Mike. Lets see those blue eyes. Mike? Hey! Wake up." Harvey gently shook the kid in his arms.

Mike moaned and slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Harvey in front of him. "Mike, how long have you been feeling like this? No one gets this bad over night."

Mike looked away from Harvey; not wanting to see the disappointment there but Harvey easily grasped his chin and redirected his gaze back to his own. "I don't know Harvey… a day maybe." Harvey frowned at him and then continued to glare sternly. Mike faltered. "I mean…" he trailed off, not wanting to lie but not wanting Harvey to know how long he had kept it secret. Harvey said his name warningly and Mike gave in. "I've felt kind of shitty for about 4 days now. "

"Four days! Mike! Seriously." Harvey growled and then strode out of his office. "Donna, I need you to cancel-"

"Already done Harvey. Tomorrow's cleared too. Now go home and take care of Mike." Donna interrupted him. He smiled at her, wondering how he managed to find someone so amazing and in tune with himself.

Once they reached Harvey's apartment…

Harvey handed a dazed Mike a pair of his sweatpants and a Harvard t-shirt. "Go put those on Mike, then we'll get you in bed." He watched as Mike sluggishly headed towards the bathroom and then turned to the kitchen. He had made Ray stop at a drugstore on the way home to get Mike some medication. While waiting for Mike to come back out, he read the vial of medication, 2 teaspoons every 6 hours. He grimaced at the thought of having to take it himself. Ugh, he hated medicine but Donna always made him take it and he was going to have to make Mike take it too. As Donna says, it tastes gross but the faster he feels better, the less work he misses.

Mike dragged himself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. When he saw the medicine waiting for him, he stealthily started inching backwards. Maybe Harvey hadn't seen him yet and he could go barricade himself in the bathroom. His hopes where dashed when he backed straight into Harvey's warm chest. "Sorry Mikey, you don't have a choice for this one. Harvey led a resisting Mike to the table and waited for the younger man to take some. Mike crossed his arms defiantly and Harvey sighed. He now had way more sympathy to Donna who always dealt with his illnesses. He poured the medicine into the spoon and brought it towards Mike's tightly shut mouth. "Come on Mike. Just open your mouth for me… don't you want to feel better?" Harvey continued to cajole Mike until he reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed.

Mike immediately gagged at the sickly sweet taste and Harvey started pouring another spoon. "Uh uh. No way Harvey. You didn't say anything about two! That stuff is revolting."

Harvey resolutely brought the spoon up to his mouth again and Mike cinched his mouth together. There was no way that was going in his mouth. "Please Mike? Don't make this harder than it has to be." Mike continued to glare. "Mike! Open your mouth. Here comes the train…" at Mike's wide eyed 'you've got to be joking' face, Harvey laughed. "Well it works for my baby nephew. All right then kid, here's the deal. You tell me one good reason not to take this and I'll let you go to bed." Mike thought quickly and then started to speak. This was just the chance Harvey was waiting for and he quickly popped the spoon in Mike's mouth.

Mike froze in shock. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that… this sickness was obviously killing his brain. He glared at the unrepentant Harvey and then stalked to the guest room. Harvey waited a couple minutes and then silently followed him in. Mike was lying sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly. Harvey smiled fondly and pulled the blankets up around his associate's shoulders. "Feel better soon Mikey." He whispered as he slipped out of the room. He sat at the couch and opened up some files, keeping one ear open in case his kid needed him.


End file.
